Les enfants du chaos
by Aohebi
Summary: Alors que le camp des Sang-Mêlés se croyait enfin en paix, une catastrophe se produit. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année apparaît dans le réfectoire, sans aucun souvenir. Seule certitude qu'elle a, sa mission : exterminer les dieux de l'Olympe.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui, je me décide à poster un petite histoire sans prétention, j'espère que le début, bien que court, vous plaira !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ A part mes Ocs, tous les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan !

* * *

 _ **Margaret White**_

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec ces cartes d'identités avec lesquelles on vous oblige à vous trimbaler partout, c'est qu'en cas d'amnésie, vous avez la décence de connaître au moins votre nom et prénom. Margaret White. J'ai beau cherché encore et encore au fin fond de ma mémoire, rien ne me revient, pas même avec l'aide de mon prénom. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je repose ma carte sur la table sur laquelle j'ai atterri et relève la tête vers les nombreuses paires d'yeux qui me fixent, ébahies. Allons bon. Ils n'ont jamais vu de jeune femme amnésique tomber d'on ne sait où, ou quoi ? En y réfléchissant à deux fois, ma question paraît tout à fait insensée.

\- **Bonjour,** je tente, incertaine.

Une multitude d'épée se lève face à moi. Génial... Je suis arrivée chez les tarés. Je lève les mains en signe de paix et un homme appel au calme, demandant aux – enfants ?! - de rengainer leurs armes. Il s'approche de moi dans une démarche lente et méfiante et je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Une barbe broussailleuse, des cheveux similaires, un torse plutôt bien fait et des jambes... Attendez, attendez... Des jambes ?! Non, non il n'a pas de jambe mais des pattes ! Cet homme n'est pas humain, il a le bas du corps d'un cheval ! _Centaure,_ murmure une petite voix masculine dans mon esprit, _danger ! Ennemi !_ Sans trop savoir comment, je réussis à bondir de la table et à piquer l'arme d'un des enfants présent avant de la pointer sur le monstre.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ? Et où suis-je ?**

- **Ce serait à moi de poser la question, mademoiselle,** me répond-t-il d'un ton calme, **et baissez votre arme je vous prie. Vous êtes ici à la Colline des Sang-mêlés, un camp pour demi-dieux.**

\- **Demi-dieux ?**

Je devrais être surprise, mais bizarrement, l'idée me paraît tout à fait logique. Néanmoins, une chose est sûre, ces gens sont mes ennemis. La petite voix dans ma tête s'affole et me dit de fuir. J'ai une envie irrésistible de l'écouter et de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais lorsque je croise le regard onyx d'un des jeunes de ce camp, toute volonté de ma part s'échappe. Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler beau, mais il a un charme indéniable, avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille et sa peau pâle. Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, j'avais abaissé la lame dans ma contemplation, au plus grand soulagement du centaure. Le garçon, quant à lui, me dévisage d'un air sombre, comme s'il n'hésiterait pas à me tuer au moindre mauvais pas. Et quelque chose dans son regard m'est familier. _Il_ a le même regard. Bien que j'ignore qui est ce _il._

- **Je ne sais pas qui je suis,** je finis par dire en rendant les armes, **mais une chose est sûre, nous ne sommes pas destinés à être ami.**

\- **Et pourquoi cela,** me demande le centaure en levant un sourcil.

\- **Ils sont des demi-dieux,** je dis en pointant les pensionnaires, **et j'ai une mission, seul souvenir qu'on m'ait laissé apparemment. Je dois tuer les dieux de l'Olympe.**

Des rires fusèrent dans ce qui semblait être un réfectoire, et sans savoir pourquoi, je souris comme une dingue. _Enfants naïfs,_ ricane la voix, _si seulement ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire, ils rigoleraient moins, crois-moi !_ Je suis d'accord avec lui. Et il semble que le centaure aussi. Il me fixe maintenant avec une lueur d'effroi. Une jeune fille que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent lui demande s'il se sent bien et quand je croise son regard gris, un sentiment de tendresse me transperce. Elle, il ne faut pas lui faire de mal, quoi qu'il advienne. Elle détourne aussitôt le regard.

\- **Je... Je pensais que les dieux vous avez tous... Enfin je veux... Ce n'est pas possible... Je dois sûrement me tromper... Mais pour avoir une telle conviction...**

\- **Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez, centaure.**

\- **Tu es une enfant du chaos.**

 _Bingo_!


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre des Enfants du Chaos ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan, sauf les enfants du Chaos, qui sont issus de mon imagination ^^

* * *

 _ **Magaret White :**_

Autant se l'avouer, je désespère. Une semaine que j'ai atterri dans ce camp et toujours aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant. De plus, je ne cesse de croiser des regards effrayés ou encore meurtriers à chacun de mes passages. Je soupire en repoussant le plat face à moi et lève la tête vers le ciel sombre. On m'avait formellement interdit de manger en compagnie des demi-dieux et tant que les dieux n'avaient donné aucun ordre à mon propos, je n'étais pas autorisée à quitter le camp. Bien sûr, on m'a offert l'hospitalité et je ne vais pas cracher dessus tant que je ne sais pas si j'ai un véritable « chez moi », mais être constamment surveillé ne me plaît pas. Et encore moins depuis que je sais ce que je suis. Certes, je savais qu'il fallait que j'extermine les dieux, mais de là à être une enfant du chaos...

 _\- Le Chaos est la première divinité primordiale à être venue au monde,_ m'avait expliqué le centaure – Chiron _, en plus d'être une divinité, il est le père de Gaïa, Nyx, Tartare, et Ouranos et c'est aussi la seule divinité à pouvoir tuer un immortel. Or, il y a bien des années, le Chaos a réussi à prendre une forme humaine, et à se faire passer pour un simple mortel. On ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose, cela paraissait tellement irréalisable. Mais il a réussi à charmer les dieux et de là sont nés quatorze enfants, issus du Chaos et des dieux. Mais en apprenant cela, les dieux décidèrent d'éliminer ces enfants, car ces derniers avaient hérité une capacité propre au Chaos : le pouvoir de tuer les immortels. Les dieux avaient peur d'eux et ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'un de leurs enfants ne se retourne contre eux. Mais ils sembleraient que vous ayez survécu, tes compagnons et toi._

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus choqué sur le moment. Savoir que l'un de mes parents soit le Chaos, qui, soi-disant passant, n'est qu'un vide immense à la base, ou que l'autre de mes parents ait tenté de me tuer, sans aucun sentiment à mon égard. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je souhaite profondément retrouver la mémoire. Je me dis que peut-être, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas, que peut-être les treize autres ont survécu. Puis je me rappelle de la voix qui est apparue dans mon esprit le premier jour. Elle ne m'a pas reparlé depuis, mais je sens qu'elle est liée, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à tout ça.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et vient me sortir de mes pensées. Par réflexe, je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible de son propriétaire. L'adolescent qui me fait face me regarde surpris, mais un sourire doux s'étale rapidement sur son visage et je me détends. Percy Jackson, le seul demi-dieux qui ose m'approcher et qui ne semble pas effrayé par moi. Bizarrement, même si j'en veux aux dieux, je n'arrive pas à détester leurs enfants et, au contraire, j'aimerais apprendre à les connaître. Mais eux ne semblent pas du même avis apparemment. Je sais que Percy n'a pas le droit de venir me parler, les seuls autorisés étant Chiron ou Dionysos, le directeur du camp mais aussi l'un des douze Olympiens. Mais ce dernier est directement parti à l'Olympe informer ses compères après avoir su qui j'étais.

Je me rasseye à ma place, près de Percy, mais aucun de nous ne parle. Ce garçon doit avoir à peine deux-trois ans de moins que moi et pourtant, quelque chose me dit qu'il a vécu des expériences qui l'ont fait mûrir bien trop vite. J'ai le sentiment que lui et moi ne sommes pas si différents au fond.

\- Tu ne te rappelles toujours de rien ?

\- Non, je réponds, je ne sais juste que ce qui est écrit sur ma carte d'identité. Aucun souvenir ne me revient.

\- Tu sais... Je sais qu'Annabeth le désapprouvera totalement et qu'il me faudra un bon pouvoir de persuasion, mais quand Jason, un de mes amis est arrivé ici, il était lui aussi amnésique. Annabeth l'a donc envoyé au bungalow d'Hypnos. Ses enfants peuvent peut-être t'aider à retrouver la mémoire, nous pourrions demander de l'aide à Clovis !

\- Jackson... Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour vous que je retrouve la mémoire, non ?

Percy ne répond pas, mais je perçois dans son regard qu'il sait que j'ai raison. Il se lève sans un mot et part en direction de son bungalow et je m'en veux aussitôt. J'ai sûrement été trop directe avec lui.

Me voilà à nouveau seule. Je me dirige vers la tente dans laquelle je loge depuis une semaine et essaye de repenser à mon passé. Rien ne me vient. Je tombe alors dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, alors que je vais en direction du réfectoire pour récupérer mon petit-déjeuner, c'est l'agitation dans le camp. Et pour cause, une jeune femme albinos se trouve face à Chiron, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux blancs sont rassemblés sous un casque ailé et ses yeux bleus presque blancs scrutent le moindre adolescent présent. Lorsque son regard croise le mien, je vois un soulagement sans fond traverser ses yeux et elle se précipite vers moi en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Oh Maggie ! J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Heureusement que James a su te localiser, sans quoi nous ne t'aurions jamais retrouvé !

J'ai du mal à la suivre, mais une chose me dit qu'elle et moi sommes amies. Chiron nous dévisage comme si à tout instant, il était prêt au combat, et les pensionnaires ont tous la main sur leurs armes. Percy, quant à lui, évite mon regard mais je ne lui en veux pas. Nous sommes ennemis après tout. Pourtant, ça me serre le cœur. Cette semaine, il avait été le seul à me parler et j'avais pensé que peut-être, il y a avait un mince espoir pour que lui et moi devenions amis. Mais je me berçais d'illusions.

\- Monsieur le centaure, commence la nouvelle arrivante avec une voix douce, comme si elle voulait apaiser les tensions.

\- Chiron.

\- Bien, monsieur Chiron, je me doute que les dieux ont été mis au courant de notre existence. Bien que cela ne me rassure pas quant à la suite des événements, je vous prierais s'il vous plaît de bien vouloir laisser repartir Margaret. En contrepartie, nous laisserons votre « camp » en dehors d'un quelconque conflit entre nos parents, sa voix se fit plus dure à ce mot, et nous.

\- Je suis dans le regret de ne pas pouvoir accéder à cette requête, mademoiselle...

\- Naomie Evans.

\- Mademoiselle Evans. Comprenez-nous, vous êtes un danger pour tous, y compris pour ces enfants. Si votre mission est véritablement de tuer les dieux, alors nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser faire. Cela chamboulerait le monde entier.

Naomie le fixe, incertaine. Elle semble à court d'arguments et replace sans arrêt son casque, sûrement un signe de nervosité. Mais justement, ce casque m'intrigue. Si je me souviens bien, il ressemble en tout point à celui d'Hermès, le dieu des voyageurs. Hors si nous haïssons tant nos parents, alors pourquoi porte-t-elle l'attribut de l'un d'eux ? Et aussitôt, une autre question me traverse l'esprit et sans que je ne puisse me stopper, je la lui pose :

\- De qui je suis la fille ?

Naomie me sourit tristement et détourne son attention vers Chiron qui semble se poser la même question. Je remarque que tous les pensionnaires sont suspendus à ses lèvres, eux aussi curieux. Le garçon aux yeux onyx que j'avais rencontré le premier jour de mon arrivée est posté un peu plus loin des autres adolescents mais porte lui aussi une attention toute particulière à la discussion.

\- Si James a demandé à ce que je me présente face à vous, c'est pour une raison particulière. Je suis la seule d'entre nous à être pourvue de patience et à être de nature pacifique. Contrairement à moi, croyez-le, mes compagnons auraient lancé le combat sans hésitation. Enfin, pas tous. Margaret et James n'aiment pas le combat non plus. Tout ça pour dire que vous devriez nous laisser partir, sinon, les enfants de ce « camp » pourraient bien devenir des cibles. Et pour répondre à ta question Maggie, je pense qu'au fond de toi, tu le sais non ?

\- Je... Je ne suis pas sûre...

La réponse m'effraie. Durant cette longue semaine, j'ai fait de nombreuses hypothèses sur l'identité de mon parent Olympien. Et à chaque fois que je me trouvais une similarité avec l'un d'eux, j'étais renvoyée vers un seul et unique Dieu. Et pourtant, je ne voulais pas le croire. De tous, il était sûrement le pire, ce devait être même lui qui avait lancé l'idée de nous exécuter.

\- Je suis la fille d'Hadès.

\- En effet, acquiesce Naomie, quant à moi, reprit-elle à l'adresse de Chiron, je suis une fille d'Hermès. Mais aussi une fille du Chaos. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, au vu de vos regards, bien que l'on désigne le Chaos comme un « individu » masculin, il peut aussi prendre l'apparence d'une femme, et donc, le Chaos est pour la plupart d'entre nous notre... Mère.

Cette situation paraît tellement incongrue que je laisse échapper un rire. Je sais que celui-ci est plus nerveux qu'autre chose, mais je ne peux m'empêcher. Naomie ne semble par surprise par ma réaction, mais grogne quelques mots à peine audibles. Une fois mon rire terminé, je reprends ma respiration et attends la réponse de Chiron.

\- Vous resterez ici et si vous tentez de vous échapper, je serais immédiatement prévenu. Cependant, je ne vous considère pas comme des prisonnières. Vous serez libres d'aller où vous souhaitez, à condition que cela reste dans les limites du camp. Je souhaiterais aussi que vous fassiez serment sur le Styx de ne pas vous en prendre aux pensionnaires qui résident ici.

\- Bien, je jure sur le Styx, si tel est votre désir, mais ne m'accusait pas de ne pas vous avoir prévenu pour ce qui est de mes compagnons, soupire Naomie.

\- Je jure aussi sur le Styx, je m'empresse de répondre en suivant son exemple.

\- Bien, Nico, Connor, voulez-vous bien accueillir ces demoiselles dans vos bungalows ?

Un silence plane sur la Colline des sang-mêlés. Tout le monde attend la réponse des deux concernés, moi y compris. Je me demande de quels enfants il s'agit. Un jeune homme aux yeux pétillants de malice se rapproche de nous et hoche la tête après avoir consulté ses frères et sœurs. Je le vois se diriger vers Naomie, incertain et je suppose donc qu'il est aussi un des fils d'Hermès. L'albinos prend l'une de ses mains entre les siennes et le remercie. Je ne comprends pas comment cette fille peut avoir la même mission que moi. Au vu de son casque et de la façon dont elle se comporte avec les autres, elle n'inspire pas la haine envers les dieux. _Parce que Naomie ne les déteste pas. Elle nous suit dans cette mission uniquement à cause de ta présence. Si tu n'avais pas été là, elle n'aurait eu aucune raison de la suivre._

Je sursaute à l'entente de la voix et me tourne immédiatement vers Naomie. Malheureusement, elle est plongée en pleine discussion avec Chiron et Connor. Je tente alors de répondre à la voix. _Qui es-tu ?_ Rien. J'attends encore puis je sens une intrusion dans mon esprit. _Tant que ta mémoire ne te sera pas revenue, tu ne sauras pas qui je suis, Margaret. Mais saches une chose. Naomie n'a pas menti lorsqu'elle a dit que si vous restiez trop longtemps dans ce camp, les autres viendraient, et là, une véritable guerre éclaterait. Notre chef veut tous les exterminer, dieux comme demi-dieux. C'est pourquoi, pour lui, votre présence là-bas ne serait qu'un prétexte pour lancer les hostilités. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans cette guerre, et Naomie non plus. Quant à toi... Je te laisse te faire ta propre opinion._

La voix disparaît de mon esprit et laisse un grand vide en moi. Mais je l'oublie aussitôt grâce au garçon qui me fait face. Le gamin aux yeux onyx.

\- Je suis Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès. Je suis aussi le seul résident du bungalow.

Son regard est toujours teinté de méfiance mais je perçois une autre lueur, bien que presque indistincte : de l'espoir. Seulement, un sifflement me fait sortir de ma contemplation et je me tourne vers une Naomie aux yeux écarquillés.

\- Eh ben, on ne peut pas dire que la ressemblance n'est pas frappante !

Je hausse un sourcil. J'ai beau regarder ce garçon, rien en lui ne me ressemble. Il a les cheveux noirs, les miens sont châtains, ses yeux sont onyx, les miens émeraude, il est petit, je suis plutôt de grande taille. Non vraiment, je ne perçois aucune ressemblance. Je vais pour questionner Naomie mais elle me lance uniquement un sourire amusé avant de suivre Connor. Je pense que finalement je vais accepter la proposition de Percy, parce que là, trop de mystères m'entourent.


End file.
